


Abroad

by axe_writes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axe_writes/pseuds/axe_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link meets a peculiar Twili lady on the train, and he is compelled to help her, though, it's for reasons that he's not quite aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abroad

Link silently groaned, shutting his eyes and giving out a low, tired sigh. He let his head drop back and stretched out his stiff limbs, raising his forearm over his heavy eyes against the piercing early afternoon sun that burned through the windows of the train as long shadows cast onto the floors came-and-went, gradually slowing to a standstill.

 

_[‘Station; South Hyrule Castle Town’]_

_[‘Next station; Central Hyrule Castle Town’]_

 

Link slightly jerked at the sudden announcement in his drowsy state. He wiped the fatigue off his face, and looked down at his watch, squinting his blurry vision back into focus. Four hours had passed.  _That’s what you get for living in Ordon_  he silently huffed to himself, but at least he was finally in Hyrule Castle Town.

 

_['Please mind the gap. Watch your step.'_  ] the speakers droned automatically. The carriage doors shot open.

 

Hoards of people bustled and pushed their way in. There were hylians, of course, followed by bulky gorons that somehow managed to fit on board, and even zoras who somehow made it this far. Heck,  _he_  didn’t even know how he made it this far either.

 

A particular young lady heaved onto the train, dragging a hefty load of luggage behind her— her wide, brimmed hat strangely fit her tall, slender figure. There was a certain something about her. Not a Zora. Definitely not a Goron. But not quite a Hylian either.

 

Link decided not to think too hard about it— it’s only expected for him to witness all kinds of odd characters in the heart of Hyrule. But then again, he had no idea how diverse Hyrule could actually be.

 

Link politely looked down as to avoid eye contact with the boarding passengers and waited for the wave to pass.

 

...

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Link gazed up at the strange voice and found himself needing to adjust his posture. It was the young lady in question—what were the chances.

 

“May I—?” she gestured to the chair beside him with subtle glances to the side.

Link followed her gaze to where, a very, very large woman, caught up in her chunky trinkets, heavy perfumes and make up, sat three seats away from him.

He surveyed over the rest of the train— indeed, these were the only seats in the carriage (besides the other two next to the other side of the voluptuous woman).

 

“May I?” the young lady repeated with a forced cough, her irritation quickly showing. Or was is desperation? Link silently apologized and hastily moved his bags and suitcase to the side.

 

The lady promptly sat down with her own luggage, taking off her broad hat as waves of fiery red hair cascaded down from her head. Fiery red hair that struck against her pale, shadowed skin.

 

_A Twili?_

__  
  


_A Twili in Hyrule?_

 

Link had heard stories about the Twilight before, told as ‘legends’ of ‘heroes and adventures’— but never, did he expect to actually see one in person. It was only a few years ago when Hyrule had found a way to reconnect with the Twilight Realm, but still, “trips” to-and-from the “other side” were extremely rare, and not to mention reportedly costly, but nothing about this lady seemed to tell him much reason to how she got here, or why.

 

_[‘Doors closing. Doors closing.’]_

 

The passengers had settled and the train had resumed its course.

 

The Twili fumbled into her large bag for a compact mirror and fixed up her hair in the most peculiar nature. “Sorry about that,” she muttered, now attending to her makeup. Link simply nodded in response.

 

_[‘Next station; Central Hyrule Castle Town’]_

 

Goddesses, he wanted to get off this damn train so badly to the point where it seemed like he had to convince himself that the trip would be worth it in the end. Almost there he told himself. Almost there.

 

As the train was slowing to another stop, Link reached into his pocket for his— “Oh. Your stop too, huh?” the Twili remarked, waving about her own ticket whilst slyly peeking at his own, noticing the colour red at the edge of the card indicating a ' _one-way trip_ '. “Ordon, huh? Isn’t that place pretty far away?” her foreign accent becoming more apparent as she attempted the Hylian name. Link simply nodded in response again, surprised by her knowledge but he didn’t let it show.

 

“ _Huh. Aren’t you a chatty one?_ ” she indirectly teased under her breath, smiling to herself before mending to her hair again.

 

_[‘Station; Central Hyrule Castle Town’]_

_[‘Next station; West Hyrule Castle Town’]_

 

_This is it!_

 

Link pulled himself up from his seat, stretching his arms upwards as far as they could reach, before letting go. He waited for the crowd to pass before picking up his bags and luggage and dragging himself out onto the station platform.

 

The realisation was instantaneous. The first thing he notices was the sheer amount of people that poured onto all the station’s platforms. The second thing he noticed was just how _enormous_  the station itself was to accommodate all these people.  _Castle Town was massive._

__  
  


Following right behind him was the Twili woman, who seemed to be having a little trouble managing on her own. He looked back, noticing she was carrying a fair amount more than he. Link adjusted his own personage, where he reached out a free hand, insisting to help her before taking a few of her bags anyway despite her light refusals.

 

“Thanks, mister hero” she sighed in relief, though, not wanting to admit that she did indeed need the help. Link nodded, again, ducking his head to hide the slight blush that he felt on his cheeks.

 

The two casually made their way through the station, pushing through the crowd, as well as being pushing by the crowd, forced to go along with its flow, out into the open city, spilling out onto the streets and-  _wow this place is incredible_. It was a lot less congested out here, compared to being stuck in a train for four-odd hours. Link could truly breath now. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the new scents, far different from the Ordon oak and the bundles of hay.

 

The apparent moment of peace was abruptly interrupted as lady let out an exaggerated sigh of absolute exhaustion. She dropped her luggage to the ground and whipped out her phone. “ _Crap_ ,” she muttered, hastily tapping at the screen as she ran onto the sidewalk, trying to get the attention of a cab. “Hey? Yeah... Sorry, but I might be a little late...  _Mmhm... Yeah… Alright, see ya_.”

 

Well, she probably wasn't don't a very good at it as every car drove past her without a thought. Though with a little hesitance, Link stepped to the curb and signaled a sweet, sharp whistle to which the next cab properly responded to, pulling over to stop for them.

 

“Huh,” she uttered to herself. “Thanks, mister. You really are a life saver!” she flashed a toothy grin at him, and dammit, but all he could do was nod.

 

Helping her to load her bags into the car, it was only appropriate for Link to finish off his assistance by opening the door for her.

 

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman too!” she chuckled at the gesture, accepting it graciously as she sat herself into the car in the most unnecessarily graceful way he has ever witnessed  _anyone_  entering a car-- but of course why did that matter to him?

 

“Hey, wait.” He stopped and waited, still on the door just as he was about to close it. A long, slender hand reached out to him as she peaked out from the inside with an alluring smile.

 

“Midna.”

 

He looked down at her hand, registering her name...  _Oh, her name!_  He managed to smile back before returning the gesture with a light, firm shake.

 

“Link.”

 

“Oh, so he does speak!” she teased impishly, “Mysterious  _and_  full of surprises!” Link hoped that the blush on his face that he felt this time wasn’t showing despite the heat in his cheeks. “You sure you don’t need a lift?”

 

He nodded.  _Agh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_  But what else could he say? She would go on her way, and he would go on his.

 

“Alright then,” she smirked, settling back into the car. “But seriously.  _Thank you, Link_.”

 

The conversation ended with a curt bow before gently closing the door and sending the cab on its way. Link watched on as the car drove off, disappearing into the chaos of traffic ahead. She would go on her way, and he would go on his.

 

_She would go on her way, and he would go on his._

 

Link stood there, letting the world pass him for a moment. What the hell were the chances that he'd bump into the same person in a city _like this_? But then again, what the hell were the chances that he'd meet someone like that _ever_  in his _life._

 

Well, the city couldn't be  _that_ big, could it? And honestly? Those were pretty damn good chances he was willing to take.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic that's i'll probably never touch again.  
> i had a vague idea of what it was supposed to turn out like, so if i ever get motivated to continue something, then who knows?
> 
> also: there needs to be more midlink in the world


End file.
